A Charmed Halloween
by rebelrsr
Summary: Joyce takes a trip to San Francisco and finds that her life in Sunnydale won't stay there. BtVS and Charmed X-over


Title: A Charmed Halloween

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimers: None, really. Vague mentions of BtVS and Charmed canon events. Nothing specific.

Summary: Joyce takes a trip to San Francisco and finds that her life in Sunnydale won't stay there.

A/N: Thanks to Tim for once again suggesting the pairing and the setting.

"I'm glad you could make it, Joyce. It sounded for a while like things weren't going to work out." Prue tilted her head and gave Joyce an intense look. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Summoning up a reassuring smile, Joyce shook her head. "Everything is fine, honey. It's just the usual. Buffy, school, the gallery." _Vampires and apocalypses_. She kept the final two items to herself. "I am here, though. Lucky for both of us that the San Francisco art community goes all out for the Fall season." She glanced at the collection of small statuary standing by the doorway. "Even Buffy would have noticed if I went home empty-handed."

Prue's hand tightened around Joyce's. "Oh, I'd have made sure you had _something_ to take back." Leaning up, she brushed her lips over Joyce's.

Thoughts of Buffy drifted away, and Joyce eagerly leaned into the kiss. She'd missed this, missed the way Prue made the rest of the world fade away. Her hands rose to stroke through Prue's hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in closer.

"Upstairs?" Prue whispered when they broke apart slightly.

She didn't have to ask twice. Pushing off the couch, Joyce dragged Prue toward the staircase. "After the last time, I should have insisted we _start_ in your room. I may never be able to look poor Leo in the eyes again." Her face burned at the memory of his wide-eyed shock when he'd walked in on them in the living room.

"Don't worry about it." Prue put a hand on Joyce's butt and pushed her up the stairs at a quicker pace. "If he or Piper gives you any trouble, just mention Christmas and the Santa wrapping paper."

"Do I even want to know?" The images in Joyce's head were fairly disturbing with only _that_ level of description.

Chuckles drifted from below. "Probably not. Piper hid the last of the paper in her closet after I 'accidentally' left pieces of it scattered around the house as a 'friendly' reminder." Reaching around Joyce, Prue opened the bedroom door and chased her inside. "Now," she said as the door slammed behind them, "where were we?"

"Hmmm." Joyce pretended to think as she walked backward toward the bed. She pulled off a piece of clothing with each step, creating a colorful path in her wake. "I can't seem to remember. I guess we'll have to start all over."

"I like the way you think." Prue paused long enough to lock the door before following the large 'breadcrumbs' to the bed. Her hands slid up the front of her silk blouse, toying with the top button. "I'm not sure, though. Aren't you forgetting at least _one_ thing, Joyce?"

It had been a long time, Joyce silently acknowledged. "Let's see," she stalled as she ran over a few scenarios in her mind. She'd gotten them off the couch and into bed. Her clothes were off and she was spread out for the taking.

She eyed the door. Locked. No Leo interruptions this time. Joyce was starting to get nervous – until her gaze encountered Prue. A fully-clothed Prue. Ahhh. "I'm sorry, honey. Can I blame it on the long drive?" Joyce teased as she sat up and helped Prue with her blouse. Keeping her palms flat against the shirt, Joyce worked the buttons free. "Maybe I should take a nap before we go any further. You never know what I might forget next."

Joyce never got to touch Prue's slacks. Prue pounced and pushed Joyce back into the pillows. "Naps are for old people or babies. _You_ are neither." She straddled Joyce and slowly lowered herself until the linen fabric of her trousers brushed Joyce's stomach. "But if you're tired later…I might let you rest up for Round Two."

Breathing in shallow pants, Joyce arched into Prue's subtle caress. "Planning ahead. Very nice. Cocky, yet nice."

"Oh, we'll get to the cock later," Prue murmured with a wicked grin. Planting both hands on either side of Joyce's head, she leaned down. Her lips hovered mere millimeters from Joyce's and her breath puffed against Joyce's face.

It was such a short distance. Joyce stretched up her neck, intending to bridge the gap. Prue must have had the same idea. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Opening her mouth, Joyce let Prue's tongue inside. Her skin prickled with both cold and heat when Prue took advantage of the opportunity and stroked Joyce's tongue with her own.

Impatient to make up for their long separation, Joyce reached down and worked on the button of Prue's slacks. It was difficult to manage. Prue had turned into an octopus, and her arms and hands seemed to be everywhere – most notably in the way of the disrobing. Persevering, Joyce batted at the offending limbs until the button slipped through the hole.

Now Prue's hands helped, rather than hindered. Together, they shoved the slacks past her hips and down Prue's legs.

Giving a silent shout of victory, Joyce raised her right knee and settled it against Prue's pubic patch.

"Goddess, _yes!_" Joyce grinned at Prue's heartfelt moan. Maybe she hadn't forgotten as much as she'd feared. "Harder, Joyce."

"Not yet, honey," Joyce whispered huskily. She wanted this to last. Settling her hands on Prue's hips, she controlled their movements. At the same time, she returned to kissing Prue; although, Joyce bypassed Prue's lips for uncharted territory.

She landed another bull's eye. Prue's nipples hardened instantly at her feather-light kisses. Prue's fingers dug desperately into Joyce's shoulders. "Joyce…"

Mindful of the slight tremors already working their way through Prue, Joyce knew there was little time until Prue reached her climax. Giving up on her plans to torment and tease, she concentrated instead of making the experience as memorable as possible. She took a nipple between her teeth and worried the hard nub gently.

Prue shuddered and a broken whimper tore from her throat.

In one last effort to push Prue to the brink, Joyce slid her right hand down until she could brush her fingers through Prue's labia. She had a goal in mind. Straining and stretching, Joyce thrust her fingertips just inside the entrance to Prue's core.

The body in her arms stiffened for a second before beginning a series of twists and twitches. Joyce worked to maintain her position, milking the last drop of pleasure out of Prue. "Who did you say would need that nap?" she asked when Prue slumped to the side, eyes closed and gasping for breath.

A single lid lifted to reveal one eye. "Bitch." Prue's eye closed again. "When I can move, I'll make you pay for that."

Joyce didn't have a chance to enjoy the payback, though. A thunderous crash and the tinkling sound of shattering glass downstairs sent her and Prue scrambling off the bed. "Shit!" Grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants randomly from the floor, Prue struggled to get dressed. "Stay here, Joyce. I'll be right back." She was out the door before Joyce could ask her what was happening.

Hesitating only briefly, Joyce disregarded Prue's order. Unfortunately, Prue had appropriated her blouse for the trip downstairs. Joyce quickly looked at Prue's tiny top and then had to waste precious minutes digging another out of her suitcase in the closet before stepping into her pants – which Prue had thankfully left. Modesty ensured, Joyce crept out of the bedroom to the top of the stairs.

The grandfather clock she had admired the first time she'd visited lay on the entry hall floor. Broken gears and shards of glass surrounded the polished wooden timepiece. "Prue?" she called out as she started down the steps.

"I'll be right there, Joyce!" Prue's response sounded strained and another loud crash echoed from below.

What was going on down there? Wishing she'd listened to Buffy and packed a few weapons for the trip, Joyce nevertheless continued toward the ground floor. She stayed alert, though. There had to be vampires, even in San Francisco. By the time Joyce reached the bottom step, the house was quiet. Not relaxing her vigilance, Joyce snuck across the narrow hallway to the sun room and peered inside. "What the hell happened?" she asked in shock.

The broken clock was nothing compared to the utter devastation in the once beautiful room. The plate glass windows jutted up in jagged edges, entire sections of the glass missing or lying in pieces on the floor. And the furniture… What was left bore blackened scars.

"Oh, hi, Joyce. I didn't know you were in town." Phoebe popped up from the opposite side of a chair. "Sorry about all the noise and…stuff." Her manic smile nearly made Joyce retreat a step. "We'll have Prue back to you in just a few minutes, I promise."

Mentally comparing the sight in front of her with memories of her own living room in Sunnydale after numerous vampire visits, demon incursions, and one zombie attack, Joyce crossed her arms. Giving Phoebe a stern look, she mocked, "Noise and stuff? That's the best you can do? What happened down here?"

"Just a few unhappy trick or treaters. That's all," another voice chimed in. Were they all hiding behind the ruined furniture? Piper crawled from beneath an end table and stood up, brushing off her pants. "I guess I should have listened to Pheebes. Apples and other healthy treats aren't a good idea."

It was too much. Joyce dropped her pose and chuckled as she continued into the room. "Ladies, please stop. I may look like a Soccer Mom, but my daughter plays a far different game. And, I have to say, the stories she used to come up with were way better than yours."

The curtains shimmied and shook a second before Prue fought her way free of the yards of heavy fabric. "Buffy? What does she have…" Breaking off, she turned to look accusingly at Leo. "Somehow, Joyce, I don't think my sisters are the only ones telling stories."

He met Prue's glare with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't say anything, Prue. The Elders..."

Joyce chuckled at the growl Prue gave in response. "Easy, honey." She held out a hand to her irritated girlfriend. "I'm assuming since Leo is here and still in one piece, he's part of the Home Team. Don't handicap yourself by taking him out of the game yourself."

Still grumbling, Prue linked their fingers. "I want to know what Leo knows. The Elders are always setting us up."

"Right." Piper's chuckle was wry. "Like they set me and Leo up? Please, Prue. I hope they don't put you through that, too." She cocked her head at Leo. "We're waiting. Spill, Leo. We don't have all day."

Leo shifted uncomfortably and glanced between the staring sisters and the ceiling.

"I tell you what, Leo. I don't know who or what the Elders are. However, I'm going to go out on a limb and say they are something like the Powers That Be that Buffy is always griping about. If I'm close, I bet they like to play games with their champions." Joyce was torn between amusement at Leo's blush and irritation at the way she and Prue had (probably) been 'handled'. "Since you seem to be struck mute, I'll start the explanations." Pulling Prue into her arms, Joyce said, "Ladies, my daughter Buffy is a Vampire Slayer. She kills vampires and lots of other nasties that migrate to Sunnydale…"

A/N2: For those of you with a lust for details *g*, I did a little research and fact finding. This fic is set in BtVS S5, just after "No Place Like Home" and in very early S3 Charmed. According to canon timelines, Prue was born in 1970. She would be 30 at the time this fic takes place. If Joyce had been 22 when she gave birth to Buffy, she would be 41.


End file.
